In these arms
by Blitzdreamer
Summary: Complete.Will Inuyasha finally admit his feelings for Kagome or will he walk away to protect her? See the Faceoff between Inu and Kag! will Inu run away or will he crumble to his desires
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is a story I have been dying to write yet never had the courage to write. It's a bit based in real life but the end is a wee bit different. Still, I wanted to share this moment with you all, to share a beautiful moment that can happen.

So please, after reading this story, close your eyes and see what Kagome saw, feel what she felt. If a smile appeared on you face, that's all I wish.

Good reading and take care

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do not own Inuyasha. bursts into tears

* * *

Warmth!

That was all she felt. It surrounded her, made her feel safe, and made anything feel possible. Her eyes slowly opened to see a sight more beautiful then the heavens above. It was a rare view; one she never thought was possible. Her heart fluttered, as she slowly caught her sigh from being heard. The moment held a stillness she dared not disrupt. In front of her he laid, looking like a fallen angel from the books she read about, from her secret untold fantasies.

_This is a dream _Kagome thought because the last thing she remembered wasn't this beautiful. Of course, how could it, when it concerned her heart and Inuyasha. Like always, they had another one of their fights. She couldn't stand being with him, couldn't trust herself to be so next to him and let her feelings slip. So she did what she did best lately, she ran away as fast as she could.

She remember running to her room and slamming the door. She threw herself on her bed and curled in a ball, letting her tears fall freely. _Why can't I make them stop? Why can't I just feel friendship for Inuyasha? Why isn't it good enough? _Inuyasha was in a fight that day and he almost died. Kagome remembered how she felt and her heart squeezed tight. Kagome held her pillow tight as she cried her fears and feelings away. _Why can't I tell him how I feel, how I love him. How seeing him in battle scares me to death every time because I think it will be the last time I will see him, hear him, have him next to me. _Kagome's eyes glazed over as she remembered their latest fight of the day.

"Inuyasha…. sit!" she screamed as loud as she could when she saw him victorious. He was having one of his proud smiles as he walked towards her like nothing happened.

"KAGOME! Why did you sit me wench? "He said as he let the rosary spell fade. He got up and walked up towards her, face to face.

"Why… why did you have to go after that monster, you were almost killed!" Kagome said, anger filled her body as she tried to hold back her tears. Tears of fear and of joy of him being all right.

"Kagome, what is wrong with you? He was a monster, I had to kill it." Inuyasha said

"… Why can't you just let someone else take care of it" Kagome whispered to herself as she bowed her head down.

"Kagome are you saying I'm a coward? That I can't take care of myself? You telling me I'm useless" a hint of anger and disappointment appeared in his voice as he stared into her eyes and asked.

"NO! But can't you stop fighting… I just had enough of it!" Kagome said. All her fears of losing him resurfaced and anger filled her for him not realizing how she felt.

"That's what I am Kagome, a fighter, a warrior. Put your head up and deal with it. I don't see you out there fighting!" as the words slipped out, Inuyasha greatly regretted them. He saw Kagome raise her head to see him in her eyes, anger clearly shown in her dark blue eyes.

"WHAT?... Deal with it?... DEAL WITH IT? I am here aren't I? I don't belong here but I stay here everyday. I see monsters, pain, suffering, death and I deal with it. What else do you want from me huh? Want me to run right in front of a monster, take a sword and attack it. Want me not to care about my own life or what my friends think and risk my life for killing one more monster. Is that what you want me to do Inuyasha, you want me to die! NO! I… I …"

Kagome felt her tears running, she felt her lips trembling.

"Inuyasha, I'm going home" she said as she grabbed her bag and ran as fast as she could. She heard him scream for her to come back but she didn't turn. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the trickling sensation of her tears leave her as she made her way towards the well.

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. _Still _Kagome thought,_ no time to think of the past when it feels miles away. What's important is NOW and now is truly important. _

Kagome didn't know when, and didn't know how, but when she cried her heart out, she must have been so tired that she fell asleep. _That's normal, I have done that before, when Inuyasha almost died when he went against Naraku_ Kagome thought, _BUT this is different._

Kagome opened her eyes and still felt her heart flutter. Inuyasha was here this time, in her room. Yet what made her heart flutter wasn't the sight of Inuyasha in her room, it was the sight of Inuyasha IN her bed with her, sleeping next to her.

Kagome's eyes slowly took in the sight in front of her memorizing it in her head and heart forever. Inuyasha was on her bed, next to her, lying on his side. His face was so close to hers, that she only needed to lean her head to reach his lips, his sweet teasing lips. His head rested on his left arm, spreading his disheveled silky silver hair around his face, a face that looked so relaxed, so peaceful _like a sleeping Prince. _Yet the sight that teased her heart more, that made her heart sing was how he was next to her. His breathing was calm, relaxed. He looked so young, so innocent, a way she never saw him before. This is what made this moment so important, this is what made it more precious. This was Inuyasha, the real Inuyasha. Not the one being tough or brave, the one facing monsters every day, looking behind his back, no, this was the real Inuyasha. The relaxed face of a child who misses his mother, a man who desperately seeks for love he never had the chance to have in his life. This Inuyasha was more beautiful then any words could express or define, this was the Inuyasha Kagome saw everyday, from the first moment she laid eyes on him when he was pinned on the God tree. Kagome's eyes were mesmerized on him and his slow breaths. She noticed every detail, everything about him. From the way his chest slowly went up and down to how the bed slowly followed his movement. How his breathing made the bed tilt towards him, making Kagome's body lean towards Inuyasha and his warmth. Kagome's eyes was on his face and how pale and smooth his face looked. Kagome noticed a small scar he had at the tip of his chin. _How didn't I ever see that scar before? _Still, even the smallest flaw on his face made him seem even more beautiful, like her fallen archangel.

The sight of him so close to her warmed her heart. A sudden thrill went through her as she finally had the chance to see Inuyasha sleeping. _I've never seen him sleeping, especially this close and especially like this, a smile of joy and serenity on his angelic face. _

As the sight of Inuyasha's sleeping face so close to her didn't affect her enough, it was but the small part of what made this moment feel more like a dream. Kagome's eyes looked down to where she felt her skin tingle. It was as though a thousand butterfly wings teased her skin. But it wasn't butterflies on her waist that's weight tingled her, no; it was Inuyasha's right arm that encircled her waist like they were in an intimate lover's embrace.

Kagome carefully bit her lower lip to silence the sigh that threatened to escape her lips. _Please don't let this be a dream, gods please! Don't let this be a dream!_ Kagome chanted to herself over and over wishing for this moment to be true. Yet part of her brain couldn't believe her, couldn't feel the wonder she had by being held by Inuyasha. _Girl, wake up! This is a dream, one of your fantasy dreams. You know this isn't possible. Inuyasha must be in the feudal era, still mad at you because you left and ran home. Then why is he here, in my bed, holding me _part of her mind argued, refusing to listen to her doubts and fears. _Inuyasha would never hold you like this, never! The only person he would hold like this would be the person he loves and that's Kikyo, not you!_

Kagome's body suddenly turned stiff by her fears as sudden tears threatened to fall. Kagome tried to take a deep breath by looking up at the ceiling, pleading to herself to not cry anymore. Maybe her body moved and she didn't notice, or maybe Inuyasha, even in his deep sleep, sense that Kagome was in pain because not long after her body stiffen did his arm around her gripped her tight and brought her closer to him, to his warmth.

Kagome didn't know what to think about what just happened. One minute her heart was slowly shattering while in the next the only thing that mattered was that she was in Inuyasha's arms and everything felt right. His grip on her was tight, unyielding yet he held her with such a softness, with a protectiveness that made her soul soar. Her head lay next to Inuyasha's chest as she could only hear the steady beat of his strong heart as his chin was on her forehead. Kagome closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. _Even if he loves Kikyo and not me, this moment is mine. This is my moment where I know how it would feel like to be held by Inuyasha, one that I will never forget, till the day I have no more life in me._ _I just wish, I wish that he loved me, truly loved me._

Kagome rubbed her face against his chest feeling the smooth material of his shirt tease her skin. Slowly, not to wake him, Kagome wrapped her arm around him, melting into him more, being as close to him as she could.

Inuyasha, even in his sleep, felt the sensation of her arm around him and rubbed his face against her hair, taking her scent into him. A sweet sigh escaped his lips as he whispered the name of the person he loved, of the one he thought was in his arms.

the end?

* * *

looks out carefully to see people armed with fruits to throw please don't kill me please. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I just, I don't know, didn't want the story to end, not yet. An idea popped in my head, one I want to share with you all. Do you thinkIshould add another chapter, one from Inuyasha's point of view.

Well, I hoped you guys liked the story, thanks for reading, and let me know what you think

hugs

B


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! this is my second part of the story. Yes, this is the part of Inuyasha. Just so you all know, of there is a matter of confusion, there is a part where Inuyasha is talking to himself. I seperated it by either it being writing like_ this or like this. _

so please enjoy this part! I might add another part, the final part to see what happens when these two people are awake. Can't wait to see that discussion no?

Well enjoy and please review. As well, if ever you guys have any ideas on how to continue and end this story please let me know!

disclaimers : No, I do not own Inuyasha sigh

* * *

In these arms (part 2)

"Why… why did you have to go after that monster, you were almost killed!" Kagome said, anger filled her body as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Kagome, what is wrong with you? He was a monster, I had to kill it." Inuyasha said

"… Why can't you just let someone else take care of it" Kagome whispered to herself as she bowed her head down.

"Kagome are you saying I'm a coward? That I can't take care of myself? You telling me I'm useless" a hint of anger and disappointment appeared in his voice as he stared into her eyes and asked.

"NO! But can't you stop fighting… I just had enough of it!"

"That's what I am Kagome, a fighter, a warrior. Put your head up and deal with it. I don't see you out there fighting!" as the words slipped out, Inuyasha greatly regretted them. He saw Kagome raise her head to see him in her eyes, anger clearly shown in her dark blue eyes.

"WHAT?... Deal with it?... DEAL WITH IT? I am here aren't I? I don't belong here but I stay here everyday. I see monsters, pain, suffering, death and I deal with it. What else do you want from me huh? Want me to run right in front of a monster, take a sword and attack it. Want me not to care about my own life or what my friends think and risk my life for killing one more monster. Is that what you want me to do Inuyasha, you want me to die! NO! I… I …"

Kagome felt her tears running, she felt her lips trembling.

"Inuyasha, I'm going home" she said as she grabbed her bag and ran as fast as she could. She heard him scream for her to come back but she didn't turn. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the trickling sensation of her tears leave her as she made her way towards the well.

Inuyasha stood still. He watched Kagome run away yet his body stayed still, like a statue deprived of life. He heard the words she screamed at him, the words she said with so much passion, so much anger that it scared part of him. _She hates me, she hates me like Kikyo _he thought as he watched Kagome leave him and his time.

_Not if there's something I can do about it _part of him screamed. Inuyasha shook his thoughts out of his head as he left his friends and ran to catch Kagome.

He ran as fast as he could, as fast as his feet would let him. The trees and bushes faded from his view, he only saw green around him. His mind was set, he had to go to the well and stop Kagome before she jumped through.

Inuyasha panted as he stood before the well, no hint of Kagome in sight. Still, he knew she was there, not so long ago. He smelled her unique smell, fresh as though she was there but a minute ago. Still, what tugged his heart was the other scent that was mixed with hers. It was the bitter smell of salt, salt only fresh tears smelled like. _She was crying _his mind told him as he looked around, hoping to see Kagome around. Still he knew the truth, she wasn't here anymore, she left.

Inuyasha curled his fingers around the edge of the well as he let out a frustrated scream.

"KAGOME!" Hoping she heard him, even 500 years in the future.

"I finally think you drove her away this time Inuyasha"

Inuyasha whipped his head back to see Miroku standing tall with his staff in his hand starring at him with his mysterious wise eyes. They held several emotions directed at Inuyasha, some he recognized as pity and anger.

"Keh! She'll be back, she always comes back!" Inuyasha said as he sat down next to the well, hiding his emotions.

"If you're trying to make me believe you don't care that she's gone, you're doing a rotten job my friend." Miroku grinned as he dropped his staff on the soft grass and sat , facing Inuyasha.

"She .. she left us!" Inuyasha sighed as he bowed his head down, avoiding Miroku's gaze.

"You can't make everything like it was before if you don't know what you did wrong"

"WRONG? I didn't do anything wrong. I killed a monster, she overreacted" Inuyasha said, his tone defensive.

"Really?" Miroku said eyebrow raised

"…"

"Inuyasha, how would you feel if it was Kagome who did what you do?"

"She shouldn't, that's why I'm here" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, she didn't insult your skill, neither do I. But how would you feel if you saw her kill every monster. Would you care if you saw bruises on her skin because of the battles or if you had to heal deep wounds she had when she faced Naraku and almost died.

Inuyasha's eyes glazed over as he imagined what Miroku told him. He imagined Kagome running after monster with her bow and arrows. He saw her get thrown by a monster and crumble the ground. He imagined her with bruises and cuts as blood stained her clothes.

Inuyasha let out a sharp breathe as he felt feelings he had no words to describe. He felt sick in his stomach as he fisted his hand begging his mind to banish the images in his head. His breathing became labored as he tried to calm his fast beating heart. When he finally had control over his head and body did he raise his eyes towards Miroku's piercing eyes.

Miroku nodded as he said: "that's how she feels, everyday she sees you running after a monster".

Inuyasha turned around and stared after the well where Kagome jumped. _Was this how she felt? _He wondered. His eyes lost the stubborn glint they held as they turned soft. _I need to find out if that's how she feels. _Resolve in his head, Inuyasha stood up.

"Miroku…"

"Just go Inuyasha!" Miroku said as he got up and started to walk away. He heard the rustling of the leaves as he heard Inuyasha jump into the well. "Good luck my friend!"

Inuyasha suddenly appeared in the future, in Kagome's time. Without thought he made his way towards her house, towards her room. He knew she would be there, he didn't need to have his keen sense of smell to know that's where she was. As he carefully opened her window and walked into her room, he was assailed with a strong smell that made his eyes sting. The bitter smell of salt overwhelmed him as it was all over the room. Inuyasha looked around the room, knowing what the smell was, knowing from who it came from. _Did she cry that much_ Inuyasha wondered as the saltiness of the air was suffocating him. Inuyasha finally saw Kagome as she was lying down on her bed. She was curled into a ball, holding a pillow tight in her grasp. Without making a sound, Inuyasha made his way towards the bed. He stopped mere steps as he bent down and watched Kagome from the edge of the bed. His hands supported his chin as he stood and watched Kagome.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, not letting himself let out a sound. His gaze on her was intense, he knew. But he couldn't stop, his eyes refused to let him blink, to even miss one moment of seeing Kagome.

_Baka, what are you doing? You look like a silly puppy admiring his master! Stop having those goo goo eyes for her, someone will notice_ part of his mind said. Still his eyes failed to blink. _No one is here, I would smell them. There's just me and Kagome! Your sense of smell is overloaded by her tears, her room reeks of it. You wouldn't even notice Naraku walk in here till it was too late. And then what huh? You don't think he would notice how you feel about her?_

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat as he slowly raised himself off the bed and made his way towards the window. He took a look around, confirming to himself that they were alone. Still, without thinking, his head turned towards the bed, his gaze returning to Kagome.

_Do we need to have this argument again? We have it every day no! Nothing has changed! _His mind screamed! _I hurt her today, I hurt her bad! You need to hurt her, that's different! She can't be too close… you know that!_

Inuyasha paced back and forth, arguing with himself. His body was torn, not knowing who to listen to as it went towards Kagome and then doubled back towards the window.

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold back his raging emotions. _I'm just tired… tired of everything! _Inuyasha let his shoulders slump as he passed a shaky hand through his hair, feeling defeated.

_I know you are, so am I! Why then! Why fight me, telling me what I should do, how I should act! I'm doing what's necessary to survive! Keh! This isn't surviving for me, its torture! But we are talking about her survival and that's more important!_Why then! Why fight me, telling me what I should do, how I should act! Keh! This isn't surviving for me, its torture!

Inuyasha stopped in his steps. The argument with himself was over, he knew what he needed to know. His life was secondary to Kagome's. She's far too important for anything to happen to her.

_I need to say goodbye to her, please let me have that! I'm not your enemy here, don't make me the bad side. I'm just thinking about her, that's all. But why did she have to have so much pain, how are we saving her this way? Because if anyone found out how she means to us, we would lose her. Naraku would kill her, and then how would we feel huh? This way she's safe, alive. I know that! I know! But… but… _

Inuyasha shook his head from his thoughts as he approached the bed where Kagome slept. His arms rested on the edge of the bed as he watched her sleep.

"Kagome I know you can't hear me… and maybe its better that way. I'm sure if you were awake, I would say something stupid and I would hurt you again... and I don't want that to happen anymore. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Sorry for all the times I hurt you and made you cry. And sorry for all the times to come that I will hurt you. I don't mean for them to happen, really I don't. It kills me everything I see you hurt, see your beautiful eyes fill with tears you are too stubborn to shed in front of me. But I do it for you. If anyone knew how I felt for you, how my feelings for you touched my own jaded soul, you would be in danger from my enemies and for me to have you get hurt or even di.. even… leave this world too fast would … it would destroy me. I try, I try so hard to push you away, to not let you touch my soul like you did, but you enchanted me. With your easy smile and bright soul. You made me be strong, made me see the beauty in things, even the beauty in me. I want to thank you for that. I never really thanked you, and I'm even sorrier for that. Just know that I will protect you, always and forever, from anything and anybody, even me."

Inuyasha's hand slowly approached Kagome's cheek as he caressed her. He felt her smooth skin and his heart leapt in irony. This was the only way he could touch her, the only way he could show her how he felt, only when she was asleep or far away from him.

"Kagome, when you see me again, I'll be like before, tough, strong. Just know that I might not show it, but inside I'm in as much pain as you. Good night my sweet!" Inuyasha left her side as he slowly made his way towards the window, away from Kagome. This was a secret he could never share with her, of him sneaking in her room at night when she was sleeping to watch her.

"Don't leave me!"

Inuyasha was at the edge of the window when he heard her whisper. He rapidly turned around to see her, hoping to the gods above she wasn't awake and heard his heart deep confession. _Just run, leave before she wakes up! _Part of him yelled in his head. Still, Inuyasha couldn't move. _I can't leave her!_. Inuyasha made his way back at the bed, next to Kagome. She changed positions. She curled herself deeper in a ball, squeezing the pillow tight. _She must be dreaming, and it looks like a nightmare. _

"We promised we'd be together no?" Kagome was sleep talking. About what, Inuyasha didn't know, but he knew it was about them. He suddenly saw Kagome's face scrunch in pain as a lonely tear slowly escaped her eyes. Without thinking, Inuyasha reached for it, touched her face and whipped the tear away. He had it on his finger as he brought it closer to his face, to examine her heartfelt tear.

_This tear is for me _Inuyasha thought as he brought the tear to his mouth and licked it. _Time to go, we've got to hurry. …no! No? I thought we agreed. yes but… but there has to be another way. I would of thought about it, trust me I tried. She needs me! But… no! She needs me and for now, that's all that matters. So what are you proposing we do about it? Hold her tight in our arms and take her nightmares away? … what? I know you were thinking it too I think this is the first idea you have that I won't fight you with. Yeah but… fine… just for a few minutes, until she is better and then we go!_

Inuyasha grinned to himself, finally just for this moment, his mind and heart were at peace. Just one small moment, one small moment in her arms. That moment would warm his heart for eternity, would keep him warm in the coldest of nights, when he was feeling low and in despair. Carefully, without making a sound and threatening to wake her, Inuyasha went on her bed. His weight made the bed creak yet it didn't wake her. He was on his side, his face so close to Kagome he bit his lip from wanting to lean towards her and steal a kiss.

Inuyasha took a deep breath as he smelled Kagome's smell as his arm encircled her waist. Without a word being spoken, Kagome curled herself closer to Inuyasha and let out a sigh of joy. He couldn't help but smile as he felt her warmth. Inuyasha let out a sigh as well as he closed his eyes and enjoyed this moment.

Without realizing, Inuyasha fell into a peaceful slumber, for once in his life, his dreams being of him and Kagome and how he stood before her, on one knee and said the words he yearned to always tell her. _I love you Kagome!_

* * *

so? How was it? At least we now know he was thinking of Kagome. Hope you liked the way i portrayed him!

please Review review and review

Thank you so much !

B


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Well I guess you can call this my last part of this story. It truly was a good experience and I'm happy I got the chance to share it with you all. So please, if you can review and let me know if it's horrible or good. Your reviews truly make my writing what it is!

I want to thank all who reviewed for me; they made me smile and gave me the courage to continue doing what I love to do, writing.

Anyways, I'll stop my babbling, so please enjoy this last piece!

* * *

"Kagome!" 

_He… he said my name, now I know this is a dream! _Kagome thought as her eyes were fixed on Inuyasha's mouth and the whisper of the name that escaped his sweet tempting lips. Joy couldn't even define the feeling she had when she heard her name spoken so sweetly from his lips. The emotion was too big to contain, to big to not do anything about it. Kagome gazed at his lips as she let her body guide her towards him. Without thought, Kagome closed her eyes her eyes as she made her way towards his kissable lips. She felt the warmth of Inuyasha's lips as she shyly kissed him, feeling his moist lips caress her own.

As Kagome was about to let out a sigh for the moment, ready to break off from Inuyasha, his lips came to life and he slowly kissed her back. Inuyasha's hand slowly left her waist as he cupped her face to caress and hold her as he kissed her back. From shy and hesitant, his lips became firm, demanding as though he was possessive over Kagome's lips. He kissed her with urgency, as though her lips were the water he desperately thirsted for, as though they held the secret of life. His kiss ignited a passion, a desire in Kagome she never knew she had before. She took a hold of his face into her hands as she kissed him desperately back. Why would Kagome need air when Inuyasha was everything she needed?

The kiss could have gone forever if their lungs didn't need air to survive. Inuyasha slowly ended the kiss; his lips left hers, yet not before he nibbled her lower lip and growled her name.

Kagome opened her eyes. She was out of breath yet she could only hear the fast beating of her own heart. Her gaze went to Inuyasha. He was mere inches away from her face, his lips still puckered and red. Inuyasha's eyes were still closed as he savored the moment. How this dream felt real, so close to reality that he could truly feel Kagome next to her, taste Kagome's perfect lips, smell her heavenly smell that surrounded him.

Inuyasha's fast beating heart stopped, his senses suddenly screamed at him. There was another smell around him, faint yet as real as the moon and the stars. Salt, bitter salt that only came out of tears, Kagome's tears. _This isn't a dream! _Inuyasha realized as he opened his eyes. Kagome's eager eyes stared back at him as a shy smiled appeared on her face. _Oh no! What have I done! _Inuyasha thought as he realized that he was beside Kagome, stretched alongside her, on her bed. His body went on full alert, Inuyasha responded in full instinct as he let go of Kagome' s face and leapt out of her bed.

Kagome's smile disappeared as sudden hurt flashed in her eyes.

"What… what… wha…" Inuyasha mumbled, looking around the room, not knowing where to go and what to say.

Kagome looked down at her bed, her head suddenly too heavy to dare gaze into Inuyasha's face again. She slowly got up from her bed as she crossed her feet and sat on the bed, her pillow against her slow breaking heart.

"This wasn't suppose to happen!" Inuyasha whispered to himself as he prowled around the room, eyes averting the bed and especially Kagome.

Kagome squeezed the pillow harder as she heard his words, her heart feeling the full extent to that hurtful declaration.

Silence separated them, as well as distance as neither knew what to say or do. Inuyasha was prowling around the room, arguing to himself and his actions. Kagome stood still on the bed, hugging the pillow tighter against her chest, hoping for it to silence her slow breaking heart.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, his stance stiff, ready for the upcoming battle.

"Look, Kagome… about before… I …. " the next words escaped him, he knew not what else to say.

"Don't say it didn't happen, please don't say that!" Kagome whispered, her eyes still averting him.

"…" Inuyasha let out a sigh not knowing what to say, he could only hear her fragile voice, hear her heart breaking plea.

"It happened! I can't deny that…"

Kagome's head rose as she heard him.

"But it can't ever happen again!"

Sudden disbelief filled Kagome and slowly got replaced in anger. She abruptly threw the pillow on the bed and got off the bed and faced Inuyasha.

"Why?... it wasn't good? Not like when you kissed your precious Kikyo?" Kagome spat out

"No! I didn't say that! … it just can't happen again!" Inuyasha growled back, as a hint of anger joined his words.

"That's not a good enough answer! I deserve a better one!" Kagome said as she fisted her hands.

"Well I can't give you anything ok wench, you need to accept that!"

"Accept this, accept that! Is that all you can say? Is that how you defend yourself… well you know what… I won't, I refuse to accept that!" Kagome's voice raised higher as she emphasized every word.

Inuyasha growled at her, his gaze upon her as she stood before him like a fellow warrior, an equal. _Only she would stand up to me and not be afraid of me. _Inuyasha's whole body screamed for him to kiss her, to make her his, to truly make her his equal, his mate.

"I'm leaving… we'll talk about this tomorrow!" Inuyasha said, afraid he wouldn't be able to hold his hard driven emotions back, afraid he would hurt her. Inuyasha was mere inches from jumping out of the window when he heard…

"YOU COWARD!" Kagome screamed at him, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

Inuyasha's head whipped back to her and her words as he stalked back and faced her.

"How dare you say that! I have never been a coward in my life. I have stood before losing battle, I have…"

"You're a coward; you're running away from me!"

"…" Inuyasha stood before her speechless, not knowing what to do or say.

"You know what, fine then, leave! Walk away! I don't care anymore; you are to me what I am to you…. NOTHING!"

Kagome turned around and walked away from him, her anger so intense that her whole body shook.

Suddenly strong arms grabbed her and turned her around to face an angered Inuyasha.

"Who said you were nothing, I never said you were nothing!" He slowly said every word, controlling his volcanic anger.

"Let me go Inuyasha!" Kagome said, feeling her tears ready to fall.

Still Inuyasha's hands didn't move, his grip on her stayed true.

"NO!"

Kagome felt defeated as her tears cascaded down her face, still, she didn't look away from Inuyasha's face. She looked into his eyes and asked him the one question she needed an answer. The one answer that would change her life forever.

"Why?"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as he heard her question. He knew her tears were coming, smelled them the moment he jumped out of the bed. Still, there was a difference from smelling them to actually seeing them. Her eyes were full of sadness, yet the tears made her eyes twinkle in a way that it seemed her eyes held the stars in place, that Kagome was the center of the universe. A few lonesome tears kisses her face as they slowly rolled down her eyes, caressing her cheeks in the way Inuyasha yearned, till they disappeared. There was no better time that Inuyasha wished he was Kagome's tears, not the person who caused them.

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha… INUYASHA!" Kagome said as she waved her hand in front of his face, seeing his eyes gazed over, his mind elsewhere.

"huh?" Inuyasha said as he shook his head from his present thoughts.

Kagome let out a sigh of defeat. The best moment of her life turned into a disaster. She got her answer from him, he didn't care.

"LEAVE!" She said, not wanting to talk to him anymore, wanting him to leave so she could mend her broken heart.

"I said no wench, I'm not leaving" Inuyasha bit back

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

Inuyasha's body crushed to the floor as the power of the rosary beads pulled him towards the hard wooden floor.

"leave now or I'll say the word till you leave!" Kagome screamed as more tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Inuyasha's face rose as his gaze met hers and he responded the same word as before… NO!

"sit… sit… sit…. Sit… SIT!" Kagome yelled, her voice broken from the pain she was feeling in hurting Inuyasha.

Inuyasha crushed towards the floor harder and harder. With every sit she screamed his body trembled from the impact.

"Kagome… stop!" Inuyasha spat out, lost for breath.

"… not until you leave… don't make me say the "S" word again" Kagome said, pain clearly heard in her voice

Inuyasha slowly rose to his feet when the spell faded, his muscle and joints aching.

"I'm not leaving till this discussion is over"

"It is over… WE are over!"

"Take it back Kagome, take those words back!" Inuyasha growled

"… just leave and go to the one you love, go to your precious Kikyo" Kagome screamed as she turned away from Inuyasha, ready to leave him once and for all.

Suddenly the full weight of Inuyasha pinned her at the door as he stood before her, eyes full of anger.

"I don't love Kikyo damn it!... I LOVE YOU!"

Kagome took in a sharp breathe as she heard his words, her heart not knowing what to believe. Inuyasha still had his arms wrapped around her, as he had her pinned at the door, his breathing hard and strained from his declaration.

"You're… you're lying" Kagome whispered as he looked into Inuyasha's eyes, trying to see the truth of his words.

Inuyasha let out a growl from her words before he took her lips, kissing her with all of his heart. His kiss was passionate, earth shaking on Kagome's senses, yet still held a gentleness that made Kagome's heart weep in joy. She returned his kiss just as passionately, letting all her emotions show through the kiss.

Inuyasha's kiss slowly calmed down. He broke the kiss every few seconds, nuzzling on her lips, whispering to her "I love you Kagome!" as he kissed her again. Over and over again, praying for her to see it, praying for her to believing him. They expressed their feelings to each other. Words were forgotten, they weren't important anymore. The only thing that mattered was the connection of their lips and the truth of their feelings behind every kiss.

Kagome doesn't remember when they moved, from the door, but she was now back on the bed, snuggling close with Inuyasha. She didn't realize the actions that happened during the kissing, and truly didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that she was with Inuyasha. (but for everyone to know what happened) between kisses, Inuyasha picked her up, as though she was light as a feather, and carried her back on the bed, hugging her close to him. They were in their own bliss, happy to finally be together.

Still, part of Kagome's mind still wondered and Kagome broke the silence between them, wanting to know something.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, afraid that Inuyasha had fallen asleep

"Hmmm?" Inuyasha mumbled as he nuzzled her forehead, taking a long breath and smelling Kagome all around him.

"Why?... why didn't you ever tell me how you felt?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath before he answered her.

"I've wanted to… for what feels like an eternity but… but I was … afraid. I didn't want you to get hurt; I didn't want Naraku to use you to get to me… I would of rather have you hurt and alive then… then…."

Kagome was speechless from his words, tears gathering in her eyes. Inuyasha suddenly smelled salt coming from Kagome as he raised Kagome's chin to see her face.

"Why are you about to cry…" he said, his voice hesitant, fearful that he hurt her

Kagome shook her head as the tears escaped her and cascading down her face.

"No.. You made me happy!" Kagome said as a smile appeared on her face

"Then why are you crying?" Inuyasha said as he slowly caressed Kagome's cheek and whipped away her tears with his finger.

"They are tears of joy" Kagome said as she took Inuyasha hand into hers and kissed his fingers.

"ohhh!" Inuyasha said, his confusion faded as he could only concentrate on Kagome's touch.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's muffled voice said as she hugged Inuyasha tighter.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha said as he hugged her back.

"I love you!"

Inuyasha grinned to himself as he heard her words. He kissed the top of her forehead as he held her closer to him. They fell asleep together, knowing the other person was there, finally, in a true lover's embrace.

* * *

so? was it good? was it ok? please let me know what you think! if ever you think i should continue writing this story, let me know, i have had the idea. anyhoodle thanks for reading, take care all

B


End file.
